Losing Grip
by SISbabyy
Summary: Set during 4.20. Brooke is finally able to comfort Lucas in his time of need. “Just please stay with me.” Lucas begged. “But Peyton…” Brooke began. “Is not here.” He finished. BL


_"Losing Grip"_

_Why should I care_

_Cuz__ you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone_

_You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip_

_I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone_

The hospital was cold and empty, just like Lucas right now. He had no clue what was happening. His whole world was literally coming down on him and he had no way to stop it. He found out about Dan killing his beloved Uncle Keith, and then he got a gun from Deb and actually tried to use it. And to top it all off, the only person that hadn't come to see him was Brooke. He wondered why that was. He knew that they ended things at first pretty bad but he just thought that since they were friends again she would still care.

He heard from someone that she was off with Chase. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. He knew Brooke loved his mother like she was hers and that she would do anything for her. It was the same with Karen. It was a relationship that nobody could touch. But at the same time, it was simple. Brooke needed a mother; Karen had always wanted a daughter. They had an understanding bond that nobody could ever figure out. So what was the problem now? Why wasn't she here? He thought she would at least have dropped by. She didn't have to stay the night or anything.

He groaned in frustration. Why was this bothering him so much? He was with Peyton; this is what he supposedly wanted all along so why doesn't her being here relax him in the least bit?

All of his friends were here too. He called Nathan and Haley first thing. Why hadn't someone called Brooke?

Lucas rested his head against his mother's hospital bed. Just then Peyton walked in.

"Hey Lucas, how are you doing?" She asked him and snaked her arms around his neck.

He didn't know why, but right now all he wanted was to be as far away from Peyton as possible. He didn't care how, he just wanted her gone.

Then he felt guilty. She was just trying to help. So he plastered a smile on his face and looked up at her.

"I'm okay. Thanks for staying with me." He forced himself to say.

She rubbed his back. "No problem."

Lucas decided that if he wanted to know where Brooke was, he was going to have to find out himself.

"Hey Peyton, can I ask you something?"

She nodded. "Sure."

"Why isn't Brooke here? I mean didn't someone call her?"

Peyton looked at the floor and then back into his eyes. "She said that she and Chase were trying to patch things up and that she would try and get here later."

"She said that?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I didn't want to tell you." Peyton said lying right through her teeth.

Lucas looked at the floor. It made sense now. Someone said she was with Chase and they weren't lying. She really was, and she was more focused on her relationship with Chase then the women who was like a mother to her.

"Well tell her she doesn't have to come at all then." He replied angrily.

Peyton nodded. "I'm just going to leave you alone for a bit, okay?"

"Yeah," Lucas said, "that's fine."

After he heard the door click, he just slumped back into his chair and waited for his mom to wake up.

Haley watched from the window and saw Lucas' frustrated, sad, face. She looked around at all the people in the waiting room for him. There was Peyton, Nathan, Deb, her, and…where was Brooke? She could have sworn Peyton said that she was going to call her. Maybe Lucas knew something about it.

Lucas felt a hand on his back. "Lucas…"

It was Haley. "Hi Hales."

"Lucas, where's Brooke?" She asked.

Lucas scoffed. "Hanging out with her new boyfriend who is apparently more important then all that's going on here."

Haley shook her head in uncertainty. "Are you sure that Brooke said…?"

"Yes." Lucas said harshly, cutting her off, "that's what she said."

Haley looked at Lucas and saw the hurt and pain in his eyes. No wonder why he's so bitter now. He's upset that she's not there. There could be a crowd full of people in here that love him and he still wouldn't be satisfied, not until she was here with him.

So she decided that she needed to investigate for herself. So she told Lucas she was going to step outside and immediately reached for her cell phone.

---

Brooke, on the other hand was with Chase trying on their cap and gowns for graduation. They were talking and laughing and just having a good time. She liked Chase, she really did but did she love him? She didn't think so. She wasn't quite there yet. He admitted to her that he loved her but she didn't return it. She just smiled politely and kissed him.

After that he was fine, but she wasn't. The last person she said those three words too were Lucas, and she meant them. She didn't want to tell them to Chase when she would just be saying it because he did. So she didn't.

Then she thought about when they were apart. Did she really miss him? Did she want to be with him constantly? She said yes in her mind and she said yes when she was talking to Peyton about it but was she just saying that because she missed someone else? The last time she really, truly, missed someone was when she was with Lucas. Could she really miss Lucas? Or was she just confused?

She felt guilty for not saying it back to him. He was being so sweet and caring that she thought maybe she did love him. She would tell him today that she did and then she wouldn't feel so bad and maybe she would eventually mean it.

"Hey Chase." She called.

He turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

"I was thinking about how you told me you loved me earlier and…" Brooke began but was soon cut off by the ringing sound of her cell. 'Tutorgirl' flashed on the screen.

"Actually, I have to take this. Sorry." Brooke said and held up one finger in indication that it wouldn't take long.

Chase nodded and Brooke went into the other room.

"Hey Hales, what's up?" She asked.

"What are you doing right now?" She asked Brooke.

"I'm with Chase, why?"

"So it is true then? You'd rather be with Chase then here." Haley asked.

"Wait, where's here? Haley what are you talking about?" Brooke asked confused.

"I mean here, at the hospital. I can't believe you'd rather be with Chase!" Haley exclaimed.

"Hales I didn't know anything about a hospital!"

"Didn't Peyton tell you?"

"No, she got a call when we were talking but she said that Lucas needed her and it was nothing to worry about and that I should go with Chase. Why, what happened?"

Haley almost dropped the phone. Peyton knew all along.

"Brooke, Karen is in the hospital. She's unconscious and they need to take out the baby in a couple of hours." Haley told her in a low voice.

Brooke gasped. "What? Hales you know I would have been there if I'd known…"

Haley cut her off. "I know Brooke, I know. It's just you have to come now. Lucas is in bad shape. Everyone's tried to talk to him and nothings worked. Can you…"

"Say no more. I'll be right there." Brooke said and hung up the phone. She went into the other room and saw Chase, sitting at the table.

"Everything okay?" He asked when she entered the room.

"No, not really. I have to go to the hospital. You stay here though, I'll keep you posted." She said and hugged him before she left.

She was silently grateful that her cell phone went off just before she told Chase she loved him. Maybe it was a sign. She couldn't think of anything but getting to that hospital, and dealing with Peyton later.

Brooke arrived at the hospital in less then 10 minutes. She was cursing and speeding down the roads until she finally reached the hospital. She ran in the doors and demanded that she get the room that Karen was in. Haley saw her yelling at the poor nurse and ushered her over.

"Brooke!" Haley called, "over here!"

Brooke turned around and saw Haley, along with Nathan and Deb in the waiting room.

"Where is he?" She asked immediately.

Haley pointed to that room over there. "Good luck."

Brooke nodded and stomped down the hall and knocked on the door. When she opened it she saw Peyton rubbing Lucas' back and Lucas with his head in his hands.

Lucas and Peyton heard the door open and they both immediately looked behind them. They both saw a very worried looking Brooke standing in the doorway staring at them both with tears glistening her eyes.

"Brooke, I…" Peyton whispered and walked over to Brooke.

"Save it, Peyton. My real friend told me everything." Brooke whispered and the look that she gave Peyton knew that Peyton should leave the room. So she did.

When Lucas turned around and saw Brooke's worrisome face, he smiled. They hadn't even talked yet and he felt one hundred times better then before. But then he remembered how she wasn't here earlier, and turned back around.

"Hi Lucas." She whispered as she sat down in the chair next to him.

"Brooke, so nice of you to show up. What happened? Did Chase have something to do?" He asked coldly, and turned away from her.

Brooke was taken aback, then realized that he still didn't know the truth.

"Lucas, that's not what happened."

"Then what did?" He asked still looking at the ground and avoiding her eyes. If he looked into them, he wouldn't have been able to be mad at her.

"I didn't know that everyone was here, or that anything was happening. If I did, I would have been here from the start. I'm so sorry." She said and put her arm on his shoulder.

He shrugged her off and stood up. "Peyton said that you were too busy with Chase and that you would 'try' to get here later."

"Lucas, that was a lie. I just got a call from Haley and she told me everything. Peyton lied to me…and to you."

Lucas finally looked into her eyes and saw all the truth that was in them. She was telling the truth, and now all he was angry with was himself and with Peyton.

Lucas nodded.

"I'm not going to ask you if you're okay." She told him after he sat back down.

"Good. You're the only person that hasn't asked me that today."

"So, I heard that they are delivering the baby soon. Are you ready to be a brother?"

Lucas smiled for the first time in two days. "Yeah, I'm so excited. But, I'm nervous all the same."

"Why?"

"I want to be a good brother, but I'm not sure how." He admitted. He hadn't told anyone that.

"You were good with Nathan." Brooke said and Lucas laughed.

"Right." Brooke then laughed herself.

"Well you eventually were good brothers to each other." She said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Silence fell upon them and Brooke figured that she made him smile and laugh, and that was enough for now.

"I'm going to go…" She began and started standing up.

Lucas' head snapped up and looked at her. He laid his arm gently on hers.

"Just please stay with me." Lucas begged.

"But Peyton…" Brooke began.

"Is not here." Lucas finished.

Brooke nodded and sat back down. If he wanted her here, then she would be here. Lucas mouthed a 'thank you' and then she noticed he was on the verge of crying.

"Come here." She said and pulled him to her. He gripped her waist and buried his head in her neck, smelling her sweet comforting scent of strawberries. Her clothes were getting wet by his tears but she didn't care. He was holding onto her like she was the world, and it felt like he would never let her go. She didn't want him too.

To Lucas, Brooke was his world. And right now he had her in his arms. That was good enough for him. And as he cried in her neck and on her shoulder, all she did was rub circles on his back.

"I've wanted you here all day." He admitted, his voice muffled, "I'm so glad you came."

"There's no place I'd rather be." She said and gripped him tighter. "Everything's going to be okay."

"It is," He said and kissed her temple, "now."

Brooke smiled and they sat there, with their hands intertwined, both feeling the comfort of each other. Brooke could see a glimpse of Peyton looking in from the window but it didn't faze her. Nothing did. Because right now for the first time in a such a long time, Lucas was finally opening up to her. And that opened so many doors from here on out.

----

Just felt in the mood to right this since I was mad about how the hospital scene went in the last episode. Please review!


End file.
